Optic Pirate
by XJustified
Summary: When a dream gives a young man the choice of powers and throws him into his favorite anime, things will become quite hectic. Follow the adventures of Colt Summers as he uses his new powers to turn the World of One Piece upside down. OC main character will seem over powered at first but will eventually level out. OCxUndecided Give me some ideas The more feedback the faster I write.
1. Chapter 1

We've all had that one dream right?

The one where you're in a blue room with some random person that tries to explain something to you and then you end up falling out of the sky into the ocean.

No... I'm the only one?

Well that's great.

All I did was fall asleep after an super long day working out and the next thing I know an elderly man is running through a list of my likes and dislikes.

~FLASHBACK~

"Ahh so you have finally arrived Colton" said a very large man with a beard down to his mid-section.

"Where exactly am I, if I may ask?" I spoke rather intimidated by the large man.

"If you could have any ability in a new world that didn't make you seem like a god among men what would they be" he asked with a stern expression.

"Wait ... New World ... Powers, what are you talking about old timer" I asked louder than before.

"I can only give you that much information young man, you have the option of taking two heroes abilities for your own but they can not allow you god like status" the elderly man said while stroking his rather long beard.

'Two powers hmmm, that's pretty difficult" I thought.

"I suppose the first one would be Cyclop's OPTIC BLASTS, for their power and long range effectiveness"

"Noted" the man said simply.

"And instead of taking a second power I'd like the different Haki types and a few of their relative abilities, such as Sanji's different walks (Blue Walk and Air Walk, etc), and I suppose while your at it just give me Colossus' metal body power, that will come in handy" I said with a smile.

"I will have to add the a few stipulations to even out those powers" the man said in a deeper voice.

"Alright let me hear them" I said a little down trotted.

"The stipulation is that while in your metal form you will be unable to swim, use those steps, or activate your optic blasts. Is that suitable" he asked.

"That sounds like a reasonable deal" I said happy with the outcome.

He suddenly raised his arms and smiled at me.

"Then enjoy the NEW WORLD" he bellowed before a hole opened up and I blacked out.

~FLASHBACK END~

I was plummeting down at an incredible speed to the bright blue sea below me.

My first instinct was to open my eyes to which I found the world tinted in a ruby color from what appeared to be glasses on my head.

I was about to remove them before I remembered the conversation with the old man.

These glasses were the only thing keeping my eyes from unleashing the Optic Blasts I asked for.

But in this case they would help break my fall.

I quickly pulled the glasses up above my eyes and as I predicted a large beam shot out of my eyes and began pummeling the waters under me and slowing my decent enough that I wouldn't die on impact.

I eventually collided with the water and began swimming to the nearest island I saw upon my sudden freefall.

-Timeskip-

It took me around twenty minutes to reach said island, and I wasn't even exhausted.

'What did that old man do to me I wondered as I finally looked myself over.

Gone was the 5'8 mildly chubby 17 year old.

In his place stood a 6'5 lean and muscular 18 year old.

My hair remained the same light brown shaggy mess it was.

I also still resembled myself just older and more built.

Now the real change was my clothing.

In the room with old man I was only wearing a red shirt and black shorts.

But now I was basically in a replica of the uniform Cyclops wore during the T.V series.

The black X-Men uniform top and pants with the yellow belt.

Standard boots and a rather impressive grey and black trench coat.

In my words I looked badass.

But one other thing caught my eye other than the differences in clothing.

On my belt was the visor that had served Scott Summers so well in the comics and shows.

I immediately took it in my hands and began messing with it.

But before I got the chance to try it on I sensed many objects approaching my position.

Chalking that up to my newly discovered observation Haki I replaced the visor on my belt and turned to face the potential threat.

"Hold it right there" said a new voice.

Imagine my shock when I came face to face with a squad of Marine soldiers that looked exactly like the ones in my favorite Anime.

"We're currently searching for the Rookie pirate Sir Crocodile, have you seen anything" one asked me.

"Umm no I haven't but you may check the nearest bar or casino" I said still processing the info I'd gained.

"Thank you young man, stay safe" said who I assumed was the commanding officer as they left the area.

I was about done grasping my situation when a small tornado of sand formed before me.

"I see you didn't give me up man, that's good, means I don't have to kill you" said one of the most iconic villains in anime history.

I nearly dropped at the mere sight and realization of my situation.

But I held my ground and managed to somehow keep my cool.

"I take it your the Crocodile they were chasing" I said coolly and fully knowing the answer.

"I am Sir Crocodile correct now before I ask you who you are I need to see if your worthy" he said in a cold voice.

I had less than a second to react with my Haki and dodge his incoming punch to my neck. (He hasn't lost his hand yet or gotten his scar)

I dodged his leg sweep next and lashed out at him and punched his chest.

"How did you hit me you bastard, I ate the Sand-Sand fruit I'm a Sand Man attacks like that shouldn't work... unless, you have Haki" he realized and jumped back.

"Correct" I stated and stood up straight "Now watch this" I said and removed my glasses launching him backwards with my optic blast.

'Hah so my eyes can hit Logia type users, sweet' I thought placing my glasses back on.

Crocodile appeared a bit shaken by what he'd just seen and was bleeding slightly from his chest but then he just laughed.

"Man you sure pack a punch, now I have to know who you are" he stated while laughing.

'Hmm well be world new chance, might as well go for it'

"Names Colton Summers, just call me Colt" I said smiling.

"We'll Colt how about you become my Nakama I'm not starting a crew but I'd love to have you as an ally" he asked extending his hand that would have a hook in the future.

'Hmm why not maybe I can stop him from becoming evil' I thought positively.

"Sure thing Croc, now where should we go" I asked still smiling and shaking his hand.

"I was heading to Sabody Archipelago to see if the rumors about Fisher Tiger were true. He said releasing his grip.

"I heard about that so sure I'm in" I said as we both began walking.

"Ok Colt but well have to fight our way to my ship, the Marines have it cornered" he said in a more serious tone.

"Sure just give me a sec" I said stopping and grabbing the visor.

He stared at me a bit skeptical until I began the process.

I removed my normal glasses and placed them in one of the inner folds of my jacket and then placed the visor on over my eyes.

Finally I pulled the head cover/cowl over my hair to hide my hair and features.

Plus I though it looked pretty badass.

"Alright Croc lets move" I said and we started walking again as he laughed.

"Damn Colt, you look like a superhero with that get up an a scary one at that" he laughed out.

"Whatever Sand-Croc" I said and continued.

He just scoffed as we found ourselves entering the city.

The townsfolk got one good look at us and instantly hightailed it out of there. A few stragglers started shouting.

'Crocodiles Back'

'And He brought someone else'

'He Looks Tough Too'

This attracted the marines attention and the cam charging in.

"Halt 'Sandstorm' Crocodile you are hereby under arrest" a familiar looking man said calmly.

"Ahh Vice-Admiral Borsalino I see your still on my tail" he said coldly while we stopped .

'Damn Kizaru right off the bat, ill have to go all out' I though preparing to fight.

"Of course, I need to take care of scary people like you, an who is your friend he looks pretty scary as well" the future admiral asked.

"Colt Summers" I simply replied as chill as possible.

"We'll if your with Crocodile that can't be good" he stated lifting his leg as his foot began glowing.

"Croc Duck" I yelled as I reached a hand up to my visor.

As soon as he dove down I shot my blast to match Kizaru's incoming one.

They met in the center and made an explosion.

"Oh my energy blasts from your eyes, that is scary" he stated before Crocodile struck out but hit only air as I moved to the side to avoid a glowing fist.

I threw a punch out and grasped his arm before I jumped and threw him into the ground.

"Croc handle the ship you can't hit him ill keep him occupied" I yelled as I landed softly.

"Fine but you better be okay" he yelled as he took off.

"Ohh you are good boy, ill have to take you down now, what did you say your name was" he asked.

"Colt Summers" I stated preparing to blast him again.

"I won't soon forget that name now lets go" he stated and charged at me as I shot another blast grazing his shoulder.

He struck me solidly in the stomach but before he could continue I dropped to the floor and rolled to the side.

I jumped back up only to narrowly avoid another glowing kick.

'Shit he's to fast' I thought as I kept barely maneuvering around his attacks.

"Your a pretty fast guy to keep up with me" he said as he came to a stop about ten feet away.

"I'd be down if I wasn't but looks like ill have to finish this" I said hoping that my plan would work.

"Ohh then lets do it" he said and shot another beam at me.

I stepped to the side and used 'Soru' to get near him.

Once I grabbed him I turned my arm into metal and snapped his elbow.

He retaliated too fast however and sent me flying through a row of houses with a kick to the face.

When I stood up he was again around ten feet away but we were both panting heavily.

"I didn't expect that from you youngster but that's not enough" he said somewhat in pain.

"Colt IT'S TIME TO GO" I heard Croc yell.

I turned and saw a pretty large ship on the coast with Croc at the wheel.

"Sorry well have to finish this some other time" I said and quickly began making my way to the shore.

"Not so fast" he said appearing beside me and striking out with his left leg.

I leaned out of the way and blasted him into a building with one of my Optic Blasts and kept running.

At the shore I jumped onto the deck of the large boat.

"So how did your date with Borsalino go Colt" Croc asked snickering a bit.

"I broke his arm but I'm pretty banged up too" I said rubbing my sore jaw.

"We'll now were set to go, it's about a ten day trip so well stop on an island halfway through" he said as he called for one of the other pirates came and took the wheel.

"Fine so where can I crash" I asked with a grin to match his.

-Timeskip 4 days later-

"Hey boss we've got news" one of the people working for Crocodile yelled.

"What is it Garro" the sand user yelled as both he and I walked out of the living area where we were drinking and playing cards.

"Look at these" Garro panted out handing Crocodile some papers.

"Two Rookie Hotshots Take On Vice-Admiral And Succeed" the future warlord read aloud looking at one bundle in his right hand before looking at his left where two sat.

"Sir 'Sandstorm' Crocodile 100,000,000 Belli" he said as he held up a poster with a picture of him smoking and looking intimidating on it with the words Dead or Alive on it.

"Colt 'Cyclops' Summers 50,000,000 Belli" he stated holding up another similar poster with a picture of me with one hand ready to use my optic blasts and the lens of said visor glowing.

"Hey look at that boys looks like my bounty went up" said Croc proudly.

He then slung an arm around me.

"And we need a toast for here getting such a large bounty already" he said as the crew quickly retrieved as much alcohol as possible.

Only one thought went through my head as we celebrated that night.

'This is AWESOME'

* * *

Hey guys X here. just thought up this story idea while i was reading a few stories and re-watching One Piece. The Main basis of this story is " Hey I like One Piece, Hey I like X-Men, Hey lets mix my two favorite X-Men (Cyclops and Colossus) make a new OC and throw him into an earlier One Piece storyline.

Until next time R&R and later guys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys X here, sorry about the wait for this chapter I was sick through yesterday so i was asleep a lot. But here is chapter 2 and chapter 3 will more than likely be up on Sunday. R&R and I'll see you next time.**

* * *

Roughly a full week had passed since me and Crocodile had set out on their journey to Sabody Archipelago.

Nothing really interesting happened along the way.

We both got bounties.

I came to accept the fact that I was in the world of my favorite anime.

An lastly we sunk around a dozen marine ships trying to catch us.

Yup just one of many things is come to accept in the past week.

But with all of this information I couldn't help but think about what I could possibly do in this world.

I could see Sky Island, join the Straw Hats, stop Ace's execution.

The ideas were endless.

For now however I decided to get to Sabody before I make my decision.

That's when I heard Croc yelling at the crew to make land.

"What the hell are you yelling about Croc" I asked the sand user.

He just looked down at me before he threw his jacket on his shoulders.

"We just landed on Sabody Colt, it's time to get some answers" he said jumping off of the railing and onto the island.

I just sighed an replaced my visor and cowl on my head to follow him.

In the recent days I ha taken to just going with flow because Crocodile was just to stubborn for his own good.

I ha also taken to wearing my visor over my glasses purely for the fact that we had been attacked on a regular basis for the past few days and it was easier to fight with.

So as I landed on the ground and fell into step with my friend I felt rather relaxed.

I mean here I was, traveling the seas with a future Warlord and I already survived a battle with a soon to be admiral, I was feeling pretty good about myself.

We kept walking for about ten minutes until we came into a large town.

Most of the people cast a wary look at us, but a small few began tailing us into the bar we entered.

After procuring a table and getting some drinks a group approached us.

The largest of the group, a large black man with multiple scars and a large sword slammed his hand onto our table gaining everyone's attention.

Croc however just glanced up and set his mug down.

I followed suit by remaining stoic and finishing my drink.

Finally Croc spoke up.

"Can I help you with something boys" he said coldly.

A few members of the group shivered in slight fear at his voice but the big one just grinned.

"Why yes you could come with us and let us take the money on your head Crocodile" he said as the others laughed and a few pedestrians ran out the door.

It only took a moment for Croc to start laughing darkly getting many other people to grow fearful.

"I'm afraid a weakling like you can't even touch someone at our level" he laughed out.

The big man grew very angry at that and drew his large sword.

Before he could swing it I reached up and blasted him into a few goons and out of the back wall.

Croc just kept laughing while the remaining bounty hunters grabbed their boss and ran.

"You didn't have to do that Colt, I was gonna handle them" he said standing up and placing money for the drinks down.

"Humph.. He was getting on my nerves so I took him out, you should be happy Crap-Gator" I scoffed while walking out the door.

"Shut up Cyclops" he yelled as I laughed.

A few people around us were murmuring about something and then running away.

Before either if us could react a large amount of marines rushed out into the clearing and pointed their weapons at us.

The apparent commander approached us with a few pieces of paper.

" 'Sandstorm' Crocodile and 'Cyclops' Summers you are hereby under arrest for the act of piracy" he said and drew a sword.

Croc just scoffed and I place my hand on my visor prepping to fire until the temperature dropped a severe amount.

'Shit not him, why do I keep running into powerful people when I just got here' I thought and turned to face the new arrival.

"You troops stand back your no match for these two even I they are just rookies" a calm and familiar voice spoke out.

A very tall man with a blue shirt, Marine jacket, and a night mask on his forehead appeared in front of us.

"Well well Aokiji to what do we owe this visit from a Vice-Admiral, I thought you all were on a special mission" Croc said mildly surprised at his appearance.

I thought on that for a moment before a signal thought appeared 'It was Ohara' that's what Croc meant.

"Ohara" I said softly but Croc and the ice user picked up on it.

Croc just raised a brow at me, but Aokiji's eyes widened and he visibly tensed.

"How did you know that Summers" he said giving me a narrow look.

I just smacked myself for saying that out loud and replied deciding to go all the way with it "I'm not telling you, I respect you for honoring Saul in his final moments but this justice your seeking Is false".

In the next second I raised my now metal right arm to block a strike aimed at my neck from the lazy marine.

"Men, call in reinforcements ill hold them" Aokiji said while sending another strike that pushed me back a good ten feet.

"Croc go grab the crew and tell them to prepare to set sail we may need to leave quickly" I grunted out and sent an Optic Blast out only for the vice admiral to dodge it.

"No way I'm leaving you with another one of these monsters, you got lucky with Kizaru but this guy is stronger" he said very seriously.

"Just go ill catch up, trust me" I said grinning.

"Fine you bastard ill wait for you" he called out and then was gone with the wind.

"Sending off your only backup like that won't help you Summers" Kuzan said calmly.

"No but at least this way he gets away if I lose here" I said jumping around a bit to get loose.

"Very brave indeed but in another ten minutes another Vice Admiral will be ere and even at your level you can't bet us both" he said encasing half of his body in ice.

I merely kept grinning and turned my entire body into metal.

He was rather shocked at this ability and I finally struck out landing a solid punch to his chest sending him backwards onto the bar we came from.

"The I guess ill just have to defeat you and then escape" I stated lowering onto a fighting stance.

He emerged completely unharmed from the wreckage an leaped into the air.

I followed suit and we began rapidly exchanging fierce blows mid air.

When we finally separated and crashed to the ground I was completely caught off guard when he froze the ground around us.

"ICE TIME" he said slowly freezing my body from the ground up.

'Shit this is what he used to freeze Jozu' I screamed in my head.

"It's over Colt, just relax and accept it" he said from his kneeling position.

I just sighed and reverted back into my normally state.

He sent me a victorious grin until he saw my small smirk.

He didn't have any time to react the the gull powered eye beam I sent at him.

As soon as he was out of sight I began breaking my frozen prison with my metal fists.

I ha just broken out when a saber of ice stuck into my left shoulder and a large heat came from behind me.

I had less than a second to recover and dodge the incoming magma attack.

I was at the edge already and now I faced a damaged Aokiji and now Freaking Akainu as well.

This was just not my day.

"You really had this much trouble Kuzan, he can't be that tough" Akainu said gruffly in my direction.

"Oi, I take offense to that Magma Head" I yelled back which gained a tick mark forming on said mans head.

I pulled the sword out and crushed it with my fists.

I then faced down my opponents.

"I told you Summers, now you can't win" Kuzan said calmly with a little panting afterwards.

Many marines then came out all aiming their weapons at me.

I was royally screwed if I didn't think of something.

" I can still give my you my god damn best shot" I retorted preparing to shoot again.

I was about to blast Akainu when the building behind me broke apart and a loud voice echoed through the area.

"Gurarararara you sure speak well for such a cheeky brat" a very familiar voice rang out.

'No Way'

A large shadow that dwarfed even the two behemoths I was battling was approaching us from the smoke.

"Why are you here Whitebeard aren't you suppose to be in the New World" asked Akainu as they both started sweating.

"Gurararara I just came from Fishman Island to see if the rumors were true about that Fisher Tiger, and after some rookie attacks me with a weak crew I find another one fighting two of the Marines best all alone, so I came to help out" he laughed.

Akainu charged at him with a large Lava fist and Akokiji from the the other side.

Both attacks were intercepted however.

One by a large flaming green bird known as Marco the Phoenix.

And the other by Diamond Arm Jozu.

"Now why don't you and you're group just leave an we won't cause you any trouble brats" the large pirate said with a grin.

The two soon to be admirals decided to pull out.

After they left I was alone with a rather large group of pirates.

Marco, Jozu,Thatch, and Whitebeard himself.

"Now why was a brat like you fighting such powerful people" the elderly pirate asked raising a brow.

"I was covering for my nakama to escape" I said glancing at the group a bit warily.

"Hmm well what group do you travel with exactly" Marco asked while sitting on a nearby crate.

"A man by the name of Crocodile and his crew" I said.

Many of the smaller members tensed at this and I pieced together what happened.

"We'll then I suppose I should deliver You this message" the first division commander said handing me a small note.

It read

'Sorry Colt but I challenged that old bastard to a fight and got obliterated.

The crew except for me is dead, he got my hand and gave me a nasty scar. I'm going to train on my own, stay safe you bastard. -Crocodile'

I figured that's what happened but reading it just made me very angry.

The group stiffened quickly when they felt my anger seeping out.

I folded the note an placed it into my jacket.

"So that's what happened huh Old Man" I asked in a contained voice.

"That's right" he said completely blankly.

For a moment it was silent until I let out a sigh and the ground beneath me began cracking from my Haki.

"We'll then, I suppose ill have to take my own path now, and that means first ill have to avenge my crew" I said unknowingly releasing a burst of conqueror's Haki.

Whitebeard and his commanders widened their eyes when the others fell over, but that didn't stop me.

I burst into action in that split second smashing a fist into Marco sending him flying.

Jozu charged me and I hardened into my Metal state and began fiercely clashing with him.

After several minutes of us exchanging blows he landed a devastating upper cut to my chin.

On my way up Marco appeared above me and knocked me back to earth with a flaming wing shot.

I rose from the rather large crater panting.

'I don't think it was the best idea to attack the strongest crew in the Pirate World' I thought staring at the group.

I decided to do an all or nothing attack for the finale to this fight.

I reverted to my normal state and clumped out of the crater to stare down Whitebeard.

I place both arms up and shot a super charged Optic Blast at the Old Man.

It hit him but he was barely fazed and the last thing I saw was him punching in my direction, the air cracking, and being hit with what felt like a ten ton truck.

I collapsed face first to the ground after that.

The last words I heard were the Old Man saying "Cheeky Brat".

Then it all went dark.


	3. Chapter 3

(This chapter is true meeting between Marco and Colt as well as a bounty boost, the next chapter will be longer and more action packed with a poll as well)

Nothing felt right when I woke up in a strange bed on a moving vessel.

The memories of the battle came flooding back.

I already figured where I was but there was one problem.

My visor was gone.

The only way to control my powers was nowhere within my reach.

Now that I that I thought about it my clothes were different and my glasses were gone too.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Yoi, you awake in there your clothes are all patched up" I heard a male voice say.

"Y-yeah I'm up..." I said hesitantly before the man came in.

"Why don't you open your eyes and look around, looks can't kill you" the man said as he placed the bundle near me.

"I can't..." I trailed off grabbing at the bundle and pulling the now familiar glasses over my eyes and letting out a relieved sigh.

"And why is that" he asked his voice portraying a hint of worry and even concern.

"My powers have one downfall, when I don't have these special lenses in front of my eyes they shoot out uncontrollably" is said a little downhearted while pulling on my trench coat.

"That's quite a downside man but now you've got your glasses, pops has some of the guys fixing up that visor of yours, why don't you come out and meet the crew" he said gesturing to the door.

Walking out of the door with the man still on my tail I replied "And why is that Marco".

"Y-yoi, how did you know my name" he sputtered out shocked.

Giving a quick thought to how stupid I've been with the information I have from the show.

I did the only sensible thing available at the moment.

I lied.

"Ummm... we did fight and any pirate worth his name would know someone as powerful as you in Whitebeard's crew" I managed to say.

"We'll ... the reason for that is we want you to join our crew Colton" he said sincerely as we continued walking forward.

"Wh-what, why would you want me to join you're crew I just started out being a pirate like maybe a month or two ago" I reminded him seriously.

"Have you tried to convince the government of that yet because the way they keep bumping your bounty up after your SUPER high level fights I don't think anybody notices" the Zoan user said in a matter of factly tone.

"Wait what do you mean keep bumping it up, two weeks ago it was only 50 million" I blurted out.

"We'll its not that even though for a brand new pirate even that's amazing" he said pulling out a sheet and showing it to me.

I couldn't help but grin as I slung my arm around him and we made our way to the top.

"Marco my man this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship" I said as we both broke out laughing.

(Meanwhile At Navy HQ)

"How are the new bounties looking Kuzan" asked a lazy Borsalino to the ice-using Vice-Admiral.

"Nothing really stunning a bit more on Marco 'The Phoenix' but no new big shots other than that guy Crocodile from a few weeks ag..." he stated in a bored tone before trailing off with a small smirk.

"What is it Kuzan, something interesting" the light-user asked a little intrigued.

Kuzan just chuckled and laid the paper in front of Borsalino who's eyes widened in recognition.

Colton 'Cyclops' Summers

Wanted Dead or Alive

200,000,000 Belli

(Sorry for the shorter chapter guys I was busy R&R and later)


End file.
